TTYH Chapter Two
by thegoodpill
Summary: In the second chapter of True To Your Heart, called Missing You, Toph and Sokka try to avoid each other. Of course, they cannot miss one another that long.
1. TTYH Chapter One

**Chapter One: Denial**

"I don't like him, I don't! I _can't_ like him!" Toph told herself, walking in circles in her room.

She couldn't believe she liked him, it was simply impossible! Besides, what was there to like? He joked around _all _the time, ate like he had five stomacs and couldn't even get those filled, carried his sword with him _constantly_ and on top of all that: He was a lot older than her. She didn't even know how he looked like! She didn't know how _anyone_ looked like. Sometimes she just hated herself. Why did she have to like him? Why did she have to like _anyone _anyway? If she wouldn't have went with the little gang at first, none of that would've happened. But no, she, Toph Bei Fong a.k.a. The Blind Bandit, wanted to go on a journey. And what kind of journey. It was full of pleasure and fear, love and hate, smartness and stupidity. She always _loved_ the good things that happened, besides love, but she _hated _the bad things, like fear. _Especially _fear. She hated it to be afraid. She felt weak when she was afraid. And she didn't want to be weak. Weakness was something for little girls who held daddy's hand, and a while ago, she was one of them too. But that didn't take away the fact that she now had one of her most hated feelings inside her: Love. And not just love like loving your friends as friends, but love like loving _one _friend as something _more_ than a friend. Her parents wouldn't have approved it, they always wanted her to marry some Earth Kingdom-guy or at least someone of a royal family, and last time she checked, her 'oh so lovely guy' was neither of those. But then again, she never did what her parents told her to do, as a matter of fact, she did the complete opposite. So, actually, Sokka was the good man to marry. Why was she thinking about marrying?? She didn't even _like_ him. Or that was what she told herself. She sighed. What did she have to do?

"Suki, Suki, Suki, Suki, Yue, Toph-" He shook his head. "No! Not Toph! Only Suki and Yue!" he told himself, lying on his bed.

Every time he thought about Suki, he immediately thought about Yue, and then for an unknown reason, Toph popped in and pushed both of them away. He didn't even know _why _she pushed them out of his mind. He didn't even know how she got in. Toph was an irritating, blind, young girl, and that was that. But actually, he kinda liked it when she irritated him, because then he had her attention. And the fact that she was blind didn't bother him at all, she wasn't even _really _blind. But then there was the young-part, which he didn't really mind either, it was just a good excuse to tell himself she was not the right one for him. Besides, he had Suki, and he loved her. He didn't know if Suki was still alive, but he was sure she was. He was sure that Azula would keep her alive, just to use her as a distraction, a trap or something else. It didn't entirely reassure him, but he at least got some more hope. _And besides_, he thought, _Toph can simply kick Azula's butt._

He smacked himself on the head. "Aaagh!" Again Toph! Couldn't she get out of his mind for one minute? Apparently not... But did he _want_ her out of his mind? _Of course you do, idiot!_ He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Earth... _Toph._ He turned onto his side while making an annoyed sound. He was facing the wall where a little animal was crawling on. What was it? He followed the little beast until it disappeared in a little hole in the wall. _Just like the badgermoles did when we were lost in those caves._ Sokka thought. _Didn't Toph talk about badgermoles once?_ He punched himself on his head and turned onto his stomac, lying with his face on his soft pillow. He smiled. _Hmm... Softness. _He sank a little in the pillow and closed his eyes. _It feels like Toph's clothes... _He gave himself another punch and turned onto his left side, seeing right through the door opening. He saw a few bushes, birds and snailflies. Yuck, he hated snailflies, they were slimy, just disgusting. _Toph can be disgusting too..._

"Aaah!" Sokka shouted as he got off his bed. "Can't you stop thinking about her for _one_ little minute?!"

He walked outside, he needed something to block her out of his mind for a while, and he knew exactly what would help.

"Toph, have you seen Sokka?"

Toph was sitting on the ground, leaning against a rock and she was chewing on a leave. She spit it out right in front of Katara, who made a disgusted face. Toph could be such a pig sometimes.

"Nope, haven't seen him, Katara. Haven't felt him either." she said while rubbing over her stomac. "Say, is dinner almost ready? I'm starving."

"That's why I wanna know where Sokka is, I'm about to start cooking but there's nothing _to _cook anymore, unless you wanna eat vegetables?"

That made Toph get onto her knees, hit the ground with her bare hand and trying to feel any vibrations that felt like Sokka's. There was no way she was going to eat vegetables! And now she had a good excuse to be alone with Sokka again. She shook her head. _Not now, feelings!_ Katara saw the little girl shaking her head, and started to get a little worried. Toph was acting strange lately.

"Umh, Toph? Are you okay?" she asked carefully.

_Uh, oh. Improvise, Toph! _"Uuh, sure!" She looked up at her friend. "I've found him," she lied, "I'm gonna tell him to get his butt into the forrest and get some meat, good?"

"Good. Thanks, Toph."

Toph stood up and mumbled 'whatever' while walking away from Katara. Katara gave one last worried look at her friend and then walked back towards the others. From the moment Toph was sure Katara wouldn't come back, she stopped walking. _Shoot, where is he? _she thought while hitting the ground with her foot. _Ah! There you are!_ she thought happily when she finally felt his vibrations. She crinkled her nose and raised an eyebrow. _What's he doing there?_

Sokka held his sword tightly in his hands and made some quick movements while shouting things.

"Ha-ya!" He took a big step forward and pretended to stab in his enemy's stomac. "Ha!" he yelled while kicking in the air and holding his sword close to the ground. "Whoo!" he screamed, and made a big jump in the air, like his enemy was attacking his legs and he was avoiding it.

"Sokka!?"

Sokka stiffened instantly and dropped his sword. "Toph." he whispered.

His eyes widened as he heard her yell his name again. Soon he heard her running. Her feet ran through the grass, which made every move Toph made audible. When she arrived at the place where Sokka's vibrations were the strongest, she stopped. She turned a little to the left, facing Sokka, who still hadn't moved a muscle.

"Uh, Sokka? What're you doin'?"

She got no reaction, or at least not on the outside. On the inside though, there was a lot of reaction. His breath started to fasten, just like his heartbeat. She tried to ignore it, even though she could feel it very well, and shot a little rock at her dream prince. He rubbed over his head and looked around, trying to find the one who had hurt him, although he could guess who it was. Finally his eyes found her. There she was, standing with her hands in her hips and looking slightly annoyed at him. He tried to control his heartbeat, but when he saw her, his heartbeat even increased.

"Oh, hi Toph. What's up?"

She sighed, trying to control her heartbeat too. "Katara wants you to get some meat."

"Now?"

"It's that or eating vegetables."

"Okay, you persuaded me." he said before picking up his sword. "You wanna help?"

"What?" Toph asked, feeling she got a little more nervous.

"Hunting? You wanna help me? You know how stupid I can be sometimes."

_Yeah, that's a good reason. She'll buy that for sure. _he thought proudly.

"Yeah, that's true," she agreed, "You'll need my help for sure."

"Great." Sokka said, a smile was crawling upon his face. "Let's go."

"There's one!" Toph yelled, pointing to her left.

"I'm on it!" Sokka screamed as he ran towards the bush Toph was pointing to.

He held his sword in the air, ready to kill whatever kind of animal that was behind that bush. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he yelled while jumping over the bush.

Suddenly, all sound was gone. Toph didn't feel Sokka anymore. Where was he? What had happened?? She jumped over the bush too and shouted his name.

"Sokka?!"

When she landed on the ground, she knew her mistake. She forgot to tell him there was an abyss not too far from the bush, and probably he fell in it. What had she done?! She immediately jumped to the edge of the abyss and hung her head over it. "Sokka?!" she yelled, trying to hold up her tears.

She couldn't feel him, maybe he was still falling? That seemed impossible, the abyss wasn't _that_ deep. But it _was_ deep enough to hurt him badly. How she hoped he didn't fall in the abyss, she wanted to tell him so bad that she loved him. What if it was too late now? What if he was dead? Then she had to live with the thought she never got to tell him how she felt about him. _I have to help him. _she thought. After all, it was all _her_ fault. If she told him about the abyss, he wouldn't of fallen in it.

She turned with her feet to the abyss and put one foot on the edge. The next foot went a little lower, and so she started to climb down, hoping to find the one she had loved for so long. She went down very carefully and very slowly, and suddenly, she slipped. She was hanging on the edge of the abyss, holding onto it. She tried to stay calm, but her immediate reaction was yelling. She yelled as hard as she could, hoping someone would hear her.

"Toph?"

Toph's eyes widened instantly. Did she hear it well? Was it him? Wasn't he dead? Didn't he fall? Was she... wrong?

"Toph?" the voice asked once again.

She lifted up her head, trying to face whoever it was. "Sokka?" she asked carefully.

She felt the body moving and looking over the edge, looking at _her_. "What're you doing there?"

"Sokka!" she yelled quite happily.

She was so glad he wasn't dead, so glad he didn't die, so glad he was still alive. "Sokka, you gotta help me!" she begged.

He laughed. "Well, well, look at that. The Blind Bandit needs _my_ help? I don't know what to say..."

"I don't know if you noticed, but I'm about to fall into an abyss, so would you mind pulling me up before I die?"

"Hmm... Let me think."

"Sokka!"

He laughed again and stretched his arms. "Don't worry, Toph, you're up in a second."

He grabbed her pulses and pulled her up immediately. He was stronger than she thought he was. He pulled her up like she was a light feather, which she actually was for him. A _beautiful_ feather more like. He pulled her up with so much strength that she was up in a second (like he said). She fell on top of him and he fell on the ground. They laid there for a minute or two, trying to recover from the fall. Sokka might've been someone who ate a lot, but he never got fat, so he wasn't exactly a soft pillow to land on. Toph didn't mind it though. She got up with a blush and scratched the back of her neck. Sokka outstretches his hand, waiting for Toph to help him up.

"Do you think you're funny?!" she yelled angrily at him. Her blush had disappeared.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I thought you had fallen down and tried to save you!"

"I sat in that tree to scare you. It was just a joke-"

"Just a joke?! Are you _insane_, Sokka?? I could've been dead!"

"Sorry, I didn't-"

"Regret is _always_ too late."

He got up himself and took her hand. "I didn't mean to scare you that much. Really."

He wasn't lying. He was saying the truth. Toph started to blush again, he was holding her hand! She shook her head, telling herself he almost let her die, telling herself she had to be tough. She pulled her hand back and walked away.

"You can hunt by yourself." she said in a cold, numb way.

"Toph, come on!"

But she didn't come back, nor did she answer. She just kept walking. She kept walking away. From him. _I can't believe I like him!_

"Aagh!" Sokka yelled while turning around and putting his hands in his hair. "I can't believe I like her!"

He sat down on a rock and leaned with his arms on his legs, holding his head in his hands. "But how much I hate it, I can't deny it. I like Toph Bei Fong."

Toph dropped herself on the ground, her legs wide open and her hands on the ground between them. _I hate to admit it, but I can't deny it anymore... I like Sokka._

**End of Chapter One**


	2. TTYH Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Missing You**

She had been avoiding him for days now, and she was still trying to. She had to lose that feeling, and the best way to lose it, she thought, was to avoid him. If she didn't talk to him, see him or even hear him anymore, that feeling would be gone in a glance. But there she had a problem: The more she avoided him, the more she wanted to be with him. The more she tried not to talk to him, the more she wanted to tell him she loved him. The more she covered her ears every time he was about to say something, the more she wanted to hear his soft, funny voice. She missed him. A lot.

He had noticed it, of course he had. She had been trying to avoid him for several days, and it didn't look like she was going to stop. The thing was, he didn't know _why_. _Why_ did she avoid him? Didn't she like him anymore? Did she _ever_ like him? He knew he wasn't supposed to think that much about her, but he couldn't help it. His 'good side' told him he had to push the little girl out of his mind and pull the Kyoshi Warrior in, but his 'bad side' told him to let that stupid warrior go and embrace the little, blind girl. And his bad side always won. Luckily. Without that tough girl in his life, things would've been much more boring, even when Suki would've been around. Suki was nice, very nice, but she just didn't have that thing that Toph _did_ have. Maybe it was inner beauty. Not that Toph wasn't pretty, she certainly was, but her inner beauty was just way prettier than Suki's. But that still didn't answer his question... _Why _did Toph always leave when he arrived? _Why _did Toph always cover her ears when he opened his mouth to talk? _Why_ did Toph never answer when he asked her a question or gave her a comment?

He missed her laugh, he missed her rare smile, he missed her jokes. Shortly: He missed _her_.

It was time to practice. Toph needed to train Aang some more and left her room to search for her pupil, who probably was with Katara. That kid seemed to be with her constantly. She had a feeling he liked Katara, but decided not to get involved with it, she had other things on her mind. She arrived at the gathering place where they always ate, and where Sokka used to tell his funny stories, and probably still did. She knew she probably missed a lot of fun yesterday evening, when it was story-night, but she was too persistent to give in. She started it, so she had to finish it.

"Twinkle Toes!" she yelled, feeling the monk jumping in the air.

That _always _made her smile. When the monk was back on the ground, she walked towards him with an angry look on her face.

"Y-Yes, Toph?" Aang asked a little frightened.

"If I'm right, you're just finished with your training with our newest member of the group?"

Aang raised an eyebrow, making an 'I don't get it'-face.

"She means me." Zuko informed him.

He wanted to add 'you stupid', but for some reason, he didn't dare to. Probably because Katara was standing ready to attack him. He still didn't get why she couldn't forgive him, he apologized, right?

"Oh! Yeah, that's right!" Aang said happily.

Aang was _always_ happy, and that annoyed Toph. She was looking forward to the day Aang would be dark, mean and in a bad mood. And maybe she would be happy and hyperactive one day. _Please don't make that happen. _she thought.

"Then it's time for your training with me."

"But-"

"Now, Twinkle Toes!" she demanded.

"O-Okay, Toph, on my way."

Aang started walking and was trembling like a scared little kid that was afraid of a storm. He could be such a baby sometimes. Aang passed his teacher, and she turned with him, keeping her eyes on him. When she just wanted to walk, she got stopped by a hand on her shoulder. How she hoped it wasn't who she thought it was. The hand pulled her back and turned her around.

"Toph, are you doing okay?"

Toph sighed annoyedly. She was happy it wasn't Sokka, but his sister, although she could be irritating too sometimes. "Yes, Katara, I'm fine." she replied. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna train Twinkle Toes, you know, for the second invasion?"

Katara dropped her hand off her shoulder and faced the ground. "Right... Go ahead."

_Finally. _Toph thought while walking towards Aang, who had gone out of eyesight, but not out of 'feelsight'. He was already throwing some rocks and making big boulders jump out of the ground. Toph got a content smile on her face and closed her eyes. It felt good to see a student improve so much. Then all the sudden, she got stopped, again. She sighed angrily and turned around to tell Katara she had to stop worrying about her. "Katara, I'm f-"

"Katara?"

Toph's eyes widened instantly once realising that wasn't Katara's voice.

"It's me, Sokka."

It was time to practice. Sokka needed to train himself some more, if he wanted to improve. He tied his hair together in his usual ponytail, took his sword and got out of his room. While walking to the gathering place where he had told one of his funniest stories yesterday evening, he enjoyed the warm sun shining on his face. It had been warm for several days in a row now, but still, it was good to feel the warmth of the sun. From the outside he looked like nothing was wrong, but on the inside thoughts were tumbling. He was quite surprised that Toph didn't show up yesterday evening, she had never missed it. She always commented on him, especially when he was telling about his stupidities. He always showed Toph and the others he didn't like her comments, but honestly, he loved to get her attention, no matter what she said.

"Sokka, can I talk to you for a second?" his sister asked.

He looked around, trying to find his sister. His eyes stopped from the moment he saw Toph walking into his direction. A wide smile came upon his face as he was certain it was her. He wanted to go to her and talk to her. About what, he didn't know, but that wasn't important. The important thing was that Toph was walking towards him – or at least she was walking into his direction – and she didn't run away. He took one step forward, one step closer to Toph when he realised he had something else to take care of. His sister. She wanted to talk to him, like she said a few seconds ago, but he hadn't found her yet, and after seeing Toph, he wasn't intend to. But when he came to his senses again, he said to himself he couldn't show anyone how much he liked Toph, so that meant that he couldn't walk to her before having talked to his sister. He turned around abruptly and saw his sister standing next to the sitting Aang, who was smiling, just like him. His sister came to him immediately and took him by his upper arm to pull him with her, away from the group.

"What is it?" Sokka asked when she had letten go of him.

"I don't know, you tell me." she replied.

Sokka shocked. Did she know? But how? And from who?

"What's up with you and Toph? First you're always with each other, then you're... not. It's like you aren't friends anymore."

"Oh, really?" Sokka began innocently. "I... haven't noticed. I guess we're both just... busy. Nothing to worry about." he tried to comfort her, but secretly, himself too.

"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly.

_No. _"Yeah."

"Okay, then I guess I was wrong. Well, dinner's in two hours."

"Okay."

With that, Katara went back to Aang and sat down next to him, which brought a smile upon the airbender's face again.

"Twinkle Toes!"

Sokka shrinked at the sudden and loud sound, just like his sister. Aang jumped high in the air of fear and when he landed, he was still frightened.

"Y-Yes, Toph?" he asked with a trembling voice.

Sokka heard Toph walking towards Aang and quickly jumped into the bushes. _Great genius_, he thought, _she wouldn't have noticed that for sure!_ He pushed a part of the bushes away with his hands, so he could see what was happening.

"If I'm right," Toph began, "You're just finished with your training with our newest member of the group?"

Aang raised an eyebrow, making an 'I don't get it'-face. Sokka smacked his forehead. Didn't he know she meant Zuko??

"She means me." Zuko said eventually.

"Thank you...!" Sokka whispered somewhat annoyed.

Aang was the Avatar, true, but it sure didn't mean he was smart all the time.

"Oh! Yeah, that's right!" Aang responded happily.

Again, Sokka smacked his forehead. He felt like he was redoing his time with those nomads, they talked like that too. But then again, Aang was a nomad just like them, so he shouldn't have been _that_ surprised about his friend's comments.

"Then it's time for your training with me." Toph continued, trying to ignore her friend's stupidity.

"But-"

"Now, Twinkle Toes!" she yelled.

"O-Okay, Toph, on my way." he said, shaking like a little kid.

He went off to their training place and walked rather fast. _No wonder_, Sokka thought, _If Toph'd yell at me like that, I'd be fast too. _Aang passed Toph, and she turned with him, not removing her eyes from him. In the background, Sokka noticed, was Katara running to Toph. What was she going to do? And just when Toph wanted to follow her pupil, Katara stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her around.

"Toph, are you doing okay?" she asked.

Toph sighed annoyed. "Yes, Katara, I'm fine." she replied. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna train Twinkle Toes, you know, for the second invasion?"

Katara dropped her hand off her shoulder and faced the ground. "Right... Go ahead."

Toph started walking into Aang's direction again, who had gone out of view. Or at least out of Sokka's view. She could probably feel him. _It's now or never._ Sokka thought, and he appeared from the bushes and stopped Toph just like his sister had done. Toph turned around very annoyed.

"Katara, I'm f-"

"Katara?" Sokka asked.

Toph's eyes widened instantly, she probably was expecting another irritating question from Katara.

"It's me, Sokka."

Hopefully she wasn't going to attack him, run away from him or something else. Hopefully she was just going to stay were she was. And she did. Her eyes were still wide open and she had completely stiffened.

"Toph?" Sokka asked, waving in front of her eyes. "Are you-"

"Get off me!" she yelled before shaking off his hand and running away.

"Wait! Toph!"

Sokka ran after her, but had to avoid some pretty large rocks she was throwing at him. He barely succeeded at it, and almost got hit by one. Luckily his will was strong enough to win it from Toph's earthbending skills. For once.

"Toph, I just wanna talk to you!"

"I don't, go away!" she yelled back.

Sokka slowed down and eventually stopped, thinking it'd be better to leave her for a moment. He'd catch up with her, that was for sure, he just didn't want to push her too much, that'd only end in disaster. For some reason, he looked behind him, seeing his little sister looking at him with a concerned look. She waved a little with her hand, making the suggestion to go after Toph.

"Yes, I'm goin'!" Sokka yelled at Katara before walking into Toph's direction.

The rest of the group looked surprised at Katara, who smiled weakly.

"What's up with him?" Aang asked.

"Probably just lost his boomerang or something." Haru commented.

Everyone laughed. Everyone except Katara. She still looked concerned at the place where her brother stood a few seconds ago.

Slowly, and on his toes, Sokka sneaked behind trees, bushes and sometimes even animals. He hadn't found Toph yet, but he felt he was getting near. He slowly sneaked a little further, when he suddenly heard a splash. He was standing behind a tree, so all he had to do was move his head to the left or the right, and then he'd see the one who made the sound. Or what. Sokka shook his head. _No, it had to be a person._ He carefully moved his head a little to the right, hopefully it was Toph, but then again, hopefully it _wasn't_ Toph. If Toph was in the water, that probably meant she wasn't wearing much clothes, or even none. His eyes grew big and his mouth fell open. It _was _Toph. And she was bathing indeed. She looked beautiful with her hair loose, she had taken off her headband, that was rare. And it looked like she was only wearing her undergarments, so the coast was clear. Kind of. Sokka wanted to hide himself behind the bushes, which were closer to her, but when he tried to do that, he stepped on a twig, which cracked loudly. He shrinked instantly. _I hope Toph's ears aren't working today._ He remained on his place, completely in Toph's view – which he didn't notice – before opening his right eye slowly. He saw Toph was still sitting in the pool, her eyes still closed and even a smile upon her face. Sokka quickly trippled behind the bushes and there, he wiped off his sweat. _Few._

Suddenly, the earth underneath him started to rumble. _Oh no._ he thought right before he got shot in the air.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"

He almost yelled his lungs out his body, that high did he get shot. He landed in the pool, right on the hard rocks under water. He rubbed over his back with a painful face. _That was a painful landing. _Then he realised he was wet, which probaby meant he was in the pool. And _that_ probably meant he was sitting with Toph. He tried to relax a little, although he knew Toph knew he was everything but. It remained quiet for a while and Sokka had put his hands on his thighs, under water. The water was nice and warm, but that didn't make the moment feel less awkward, especially not for Sokka. Toph simply enjoyed it, she had a wide grin on her face. Her silence made him only more nervous.

"So," Toph finally began, "What in spirit's name are you doing here, Twinkle Toes?"

"Twinkle Toes?"

Toph opened her eyes immediately and got up straight. "Sokka?!"

"You thought I was Aang??" he asked insulted, his hands in his sides.

"Your footsteps seemed like his! You must've been walking on your toes or something!" she yelled desperately, throwing her arms out the water.

"Yeah! So you wouldn't see me!"

"Okay, I made a mistake, but I'm allowed to make mistakes! I'm the blind one here."

She crossed her arms, as if to say that that was her final word. Sokka just nodded in agreement.

"So, I thought I was clear when I said I didn't want to talk to you." she said quite rudely.

"Actually, you yelled it." Sokka corrected her.

The annoyed look on Toph's face made him uncomfortable again. She had this look that made him shut his mouth and get uncomfortable at a glance. Still, he liked her.

"Listen, Toph, I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just gonna say it."

"Good. The faster you say it, the faster this is done and you can go."

Sokka sighed. He hated it when she acted like that. "Okay, Toph, here I go..."

He moved over to Toph and sat down next to her. He noticed she turned her head away, trying to hide her blush. Because of that, Sokka got a little less nervous.

"Toph, I'm not stupid," he began, "I've noticed you've been avoiding me."

Toph's blush disappeared at once and dropped her head in shame. Or regret, he didn't know.

"And the thing is, I don't know why."

_I do. _Toph thought.

"I mean, we had so many great times. I'll never forget the time we've been scamming those Fire Nation people. That was fun."

Toph smiled. _That was fun indeed._

"The point is, Toph," Sokka took her hand, "I feel like I've been missing something lately."

He moved his head closer to hers, she became interely red. He passed her head and stopped when his mouth was near her ear.

"You." he whispered.

Then, he pulled himself out of the water and walked away. He had said what he wanted to say, and that was that. Toph had stiffened, her face still red. She put her hand on the ground behind her, feeling Sokka leaving. _If you don't say anything now, you're whole friendship is ruined._

"Wait." she said loud and clear.

Sokka stopped, his face neutral. He turned his head to her and saw she was turned to him, but still in the water. She had a quite sad look upon her face.

"I've been missing you too." Toph said quietly, just loud enough for him to hear.

He smiled. He was happy, happy that she _did_ care about him.

"Great." Sokka replied. "See you at dinner."

He walked away from her, still having that content smile on his face. Toph smiled too. She told him. She told him she missed him too. That was the first step, the first of many others. She turned her back to him and sank into the water up to her nose, her eyes closed. Suddenly something fell into the water, something that made Toph sit up straight. She tried to find whatever it was that had fallen into it, and eventually found it. She took it out of the water and held it tight in her hand. She smelled it and smiled even more. She put it in her hair and relaxed completely. _I should avoid him more often. _she thought happily.

**End of Chapter Two**


End file.
